


Good Decision Lahey

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fox Stiles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Little Brother Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Isaac does his best to protect his little brother from their dad, but he was never enough.One day Scott McCall, the guy who babysits little kids after school, approaches him about it.He never thought help was so close.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stiles, we have to go home, Dad’s leaving work earlier than normal,” Isaac huffed, trying to contain his worry. Their father’s raging temper could be set of by Stiles sniffling too much, let alone dinner not being ready when he got home. Stiles pouted, but still let Isaac tug him away from the choir classroom where the mysterious Scott, a senior who taught some of the younger kids after school, was currently corralling kids. His little brother already knew the consequences, and it broke his heart to know that Stiles would never have a childhood.

When they got home, Isaac’s heart clenched in fear, as he stumbled to a step, Stiles bumping into him. The fear was like ice being poured down his spine as he carefully circled his Father’s car, Stiles clutching his hand fearfully, his fluffy orange tail wrapping tightly around his own waist, ears pressed flat against his soft brown hair.  
“Isaac, no,” Stiles cried as he reached for the door handle.  
Isaac sighed, his heartbreaking as he turned to his little brother, crouching to be on eye-level and ruffling his hair.  
“It’ll be okay Stiles, I’ll protect you,” Isaac reassured with a small smile, hugging his brother gently, conscious of any injuries. Stiles nodded, looking absolutely miserable. Isaac couldn’t blame him, he felt the same way.

___

The next day he was approached by a floppy haired teen, bigger than him, with a crooked jaw. He had chocolate puppy dog eyes that probably made people melt.

“Uh, you’re Stiles Lahey’s brother, right?” he asked tentatively.

Isaac nodded, confused, but keeping up a stoic front.

“I-” he bit his lip, “I’ve seen the marks, on Stiles, and I know he hates going home, if there’s something going on you should get help,” he said in a rush, his brown eyes pleading.

Isaac could feel his breathing pick up, his hands trembling a bit, “I can’t,” he said, finding himself unable to meet his earnest gaze, hot tears clouding his vision.

“Please, please do it for Stiles.”

“We don’t have anywhere to go, they’ll separate us, at least like this I can protect him.”

Scott frowned deeply at this, before giving Isaac’s hand a quick squeeze, “I’ll help you,” he whispered before he hurried away, rushing now that the minute bell had rung.

___ 

Isaac froze when he noticed Scott standing at his car with a grumpy looking kid who must’ve been in middle school and a beautiful woman in her forties, most likely the mother of the grumpy man since they shared the same dark hair and olive skin. 

Scott didn’t seem as relaxed as the kid slouched against Isaac’s car, he looked nervous, which in turn made Isaac even more nervous than he already was seeing that strangers had gathered around his beaten car.

“Can I help you?” Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

“No, but we can help you,” the lady said confidently, “I’m Talia Hale.”

Isaac’s breath caught in his throat. 

Talia Hale, the alpha of the strongest pack in the united states, was now involved in his ‘business’.

He immediately turned an accusatory glare on Scott, who looked at him bashfully.

“Scott was recently welcomed into our pack as a new wolf,” she explained for Scott, “and this is my son Derek, ignore his frown, it’s permanent.”

Derek’s scowl deepened.

“They can help you,” Scott said.

Isaac sputtered for a second before he remembered he had to be home before his dad and he still had to pick up Stiles. “I really have to go,” Isaac stuttered.

“You have some time,” Talia informed him, and suddenly Stiles was swinging out of the car excitedly, wrapping his little arms around Isaac’s leg, tail swishing happily and thumping against Derek’s shin.

“Izzy! Izzy! Scott and Derek picked me up today does that mean we’re early? Are we gonna be okay tonight?” he asked, so hopeful, so innocent, even when he’s talking about something so morbid.

Their three spectators winced at the implications of Stiles’s words.

“I know it’s hard Isaac, but you have to do it for him.”

Isaac glared at Scott again, while running his hand through Stiles’s hair, a sharp contrast to his hostility.

“We can take you in, you won’t even have to see him again, my brother is a world class lawyer,” Talia explained.

The offer was so tempting.

To be away from their father, to be together and safe.

With that in his mind and Stiles clinging to his leg he gave a tentative nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles’s tail twitched nervously when they entered the Hale pack house, the little fox tentative around a house full of strange wolves.

Isaac could relate since he felt much of the same.

All the wolves watched the two of them with peaked curiosity, and Isaac felt like prey. Not a good feeling.

“These are our two new pack members, Isaac and Stiles,” Talia introduced happily, “As far as we know, and plan, they will be staying with us. Scotty, why don’t you show them to their new rooms, they can have the ones on the third floor, beside Derek’s room.”

“Uh-” Isaac interrupted quietly, “we’re okay with sharing a room,” he muttered.

“Nonsense! You’re both growing boys,” talia said, ruffling Stiles’s ears and earning her a giggle, distracting from the fact that sleeping in separate rooms is more separation than either of them were prepared for.

“It’ll be okay,” Scott reassured, “You guys will be comfortable here, I promise.”

He led them up a confusing path of staircases, holding Stiles by the hand to help him up the stairs, smiling fondly at the boy and humoring his rambling the whole. It warmed Isaac’s heart a little, but did not make it soft enough for Scott to worm his way into.

When they finally arrived at their new rooms Stiles marveled at the size that was just for him. His excitement flushed his cheeks as he rolled in the pillows of the cushy bed that they had for guests, gleefully thanking Scott and Talia who had appeared in the doorway to let them know Andrew, her husband, had finished dinner.

“Izzy! We both fit!” Stiles giggled, ducking under a blanket so only his fluffy orange tail stuck out, wagging excitedly.

“Isaac is staying in the room beside yours, sweety,” Talia corrected, her tone soft and fond.

“Wha-” Stiles head reappeared from under the covers, eyes watery, “Isaac doesn’t w-want to stay with me? You won’t cuddle with me? You’re gonna let him get me?” Stiles said in such a broken whisper it had Isaac immediately rushing to his side, shushing him soothingly, collecting him in his arms and rocking him gently.

“Of course not Stiles, we’re safe here,” he murmured into Stiles’s twitching ears, “I’d never leave you Stiles, you know I wouldn’t.”

 

Stiles sniffled, but nodded, clinging tightly to Isaac.

“It appears I was wrong,” Talia said gently.


	3. Chapter 3

“Der-bear!” Stiles cried gleefully as the boy, now teen Derek, tickled his thirteen yearold campanion, “Stop! Stop! Stop!” he huffed breathlessly, chest heaving with a grin brighter than the sun, when Derek finally sat back with a smug smirk.

“I do hope you retire from ‘pranks’,” Derek teased with air quotes as he returned to the couch.

“I will,” Stiles agreed, wiggling under Derek’s arm and moving his legs to curl up on the couch, tail wrapped around Derek's forearm from where it was now slung over his shoulders, “Until you least suspect it, then I’m gonna get you for sure.”

Derek puffed out a laugh, stroking Stiles’s silky orange ears until he had Stiles’s purring, eyes half lidded. 

“Derek stop trying to steal my little brother with ear scratches,” Isaac admonished, coming out from the kitchen with a fresh bowl of popcorn and Scott trailing after him like a puppy.

The comment only served to make Derek glare at him, pulling Stiles closer as Isaac tucked a blanket around the small fox who never quite grew past 5’3.

Scott and Isaac settled into a love seat and soon the Star Wars opening was playing.

Five minutes later Andrew called telling them to order pizza, warning them that he and Talia wouldn’t be home till later and to not let Cora out of the house.

Yeah, Isaac like’s worrying about his pseudo sister sneaking out to go meet boys much more than he liked worrying about how to keep Stiles alive and unharmed through the night.


End file.
